Looking Forward, Looking Back
by EdgeHeadUK
Summary: Just a few short months after 'Unexpected Encounter' Adam & Jay are very much together, upon moving in together, Adams diaries are discovered, which leads the pair to discuss their individual pasts, on the way to their joint future. E&C, m/m slash AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES: **

**Hello again dear reader! Thank you to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed my first story 'Unexpected Encounters'! After MUCH persuasion by my girls on twitter, I finally dipped my toes into the murky waters of fanfiction writing. That so many people seemed to like my story and what I wrote means so much to my little black heart ;) if you feel like following me on twitter I warn you now, I mostly talk wrestling, sci-fi, general shit and who has made my ovaries go 'splodey that day. (Today it was Christian.) I'm 'at' Gallifrey_Child if you feel like it. **

**Again, shout outs to Rhiannamator, JoMoFan-Spot and PrincessOfPunk8 for EVERYTHING. I love you girls with all my heart. You're all beautiful and I feel very grateful to have you all in my life right now. You keep me sane. Ish. 3 **

**So, story number 2. I have a feeling this will be more than 2 chapters LOL! There will be schmexy times soon, but not in this chapter. No warnings as yet for this chapter but it IS M/M slash. Enjoy, and please review. Reviews are food for the soul and my soul needs noms. **

Chapter 1...

Jay slowly opened his sleep encrusted eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight streaming through the thin curtains. Shifting under the covers a little, he heard a soft snuffling noise from the other half of the bed, and a hand reached out for him. "Good morning baby boy" he said softly as he turned over into Adams waiting arms. "Today's the day Jay" Adam mumbled as he woke up fully. Adam pulled Jay into a deep kiss, before pulling away and striking Jays face. Jay grinned broadly. "Yep. Today's the day. Finally! You excited?" Adam smiled and pecked Jay on the lips quickly before sliding out of his lovers arms and getting out of bed. He reached out for his jeans and pulled them up his long tanned legs, not bothering with underwear as he knew Jay preferred him without. He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, finger combing the sleep muss from it. He looked over his shoulder at Jay, now sitting up in bed, his back against the ornate headboard. Jay had watched intently as Adam paced across the bedroom.

"I am SO excited... I mean, today it all happens. I'm finally moving in!"

"Baby boy, you moved in the night we met in that bar. It's just taken us 6 months to realise it in our heads!" Jay laughed. Adam and Jay HA been dating steadily ever since that fateful night in the club when Adam had ended up naked and writhing in Jays bed. They had been serious about each other right from the start. The next morning they had woken up entangled with each other, had a round of slow sensual morning sex, followed by a long shower together. They had spent the rest of that day curled up together on Jays battered sofa, finding out everything about each other, catching up on where their lives had taken them, and how the fates had intervened to bring the two of them back into each others lives.

Jays life had veered away from the sports direction that everyone, including Jay, had assumed he we would take after high school. Jay had gone to college and gotten himself a degree in English Literature. After college he'd landed an internship with a publishing house. It had taken him a few years but he'd worked his way up to the top of the food chain within the company, and was now one of the most respected publishers in the business. There were unpublished manuscripts all over his house, some still in the brown packets they had been mailed in. For all of his messiness though, Jay knew the exact order each manuscript had arrived in. He was meticulous in his work and for that reason he was paid extremely well.

Adams professional path was wildly different to Jays. He had been on his way to graduating from high school with decent grades, but a few months before the end of school he'd been 'outed' by someone he had considered a friend. Adam had gone off the rails, fell in with a bad crowd and had never got his high school diploma. He kicked around for a while, taking work where he could get it, mostly at gas stations and convenience stores, with some bar work and stripping. One night after he'd finished dancing, he met a guy who helped him get back on his feet.

Jeff ran a small chain of very successful bars and he encouraged Adam to go back to school, and he gained his G.E.D while working for Jeff. He saw that Adam had a head for the bar business, and taught him everything he needed to know about running one. Adam and Jeff started dating, with Jeff falling hard and fast for the blonde bombshell, but like many before him, he realised that whilst Adam gave all the outwardly signs of being in love, there was a touch of emptiness behind his eyes that it seemed no-one could fill. Except for Jay.

By the time Adam and Jay met up again, Adam was finally financially secure. While he was nowhere near as well off as Jay, Adam was comfortable enough and had enough coming in every month for him to pay for his apartment, the note on his bike and keep him in food, decent clothing and have enough left over for him to indulge in his love of Marvel comic books and character statuettes. After around 6 months of dating, Jeff had realised that although Adams body seemed willing, his soul was not. They parted on good terms with Jeffs parting gift being a small bar he was renovating. Adam took the bar from strength to strength, and was now seriously considering opening a second.

Jay and Adam had arrived at the point in their relationship where Adam was spending more time in Jays house than in his own apartment and they had excitedly discussed the possibility of moving in together. Adam had leapt into Jays arms and smothered him in kisses when he suggested they live in Jays house. Adam had fallen in love with the garden and any time he wasn't curled around Jay, or at work, he could usually be found pottering in the garden.

Today was finally the day. Adam had already packed up his apartment into boxes and anything that wasn't needed at Jays place had been taken into storage already. All that was left to do was get the containers he needed onto the moving van and then unpacked.

"Are you coming to the apartment today Jay?" Adam asked, as they made their way to the kitchen. Adam set about making coffee.

"Do you need me there?"

"Not so much NEED" Adam smirked, "as WANT." He handed Jay a mug of coffee.

"Oh?" Jay replied, moving to his usual chair and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah Jay, think about it, all those boxes to move, all that... Sweating..."

"My god Adam, you're incorrigible" he laughed.

"No I'm not". Adam grinned, crossing the kitchen and putting himself firmly in Jays lap. "I just love it when you're around." He wriggled a little, which earned him a groan of approval from Jay.

"We do not have time for sex Adam..."

"There is always time for sex. It's a widely accepted fact of life."

Adam pouted as Jay lifted his blonde to his feet, as he got out of his chair.

"Move house now... And if you behave today, you'll get a reward when we get home..." Jay said with a smirk, slapping Adams backside as he did so, earning a surprised yelp and a growl of approval from the taller blonde. "Just think baby boy, when we get back tonight, this will be OUR home."

Adam squealed delightedly and hugged Jay tight. "Our home" Jay said again, "Our bed, our shower..." Adam peppered Jays face with soft kisses, grinning the whole time.

"You're an amazing man Jay Reso, you know that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:**

Chapter 2! Here be schmexy times! M/M slash, hard sex, dirty talk. Fun!

For all my girls, but this one goes out to JoMoFan-Spot for all her encouragement and kind words. Much love from me to you and planet awesome, and also to Rhiannamator for helping me out last night, and because I know she needs the love too right now. You are an amazing writer sweetie; you just need to get your mojo back. Hopefully I can help a little.

Last but not least, to PrincessOfPunk8 for being an amazing beta reader and for posting all this for me. Love ya!

To all who have followed & favorited, thank you! Spread the word! I'm new at this so reviews are met with love and hugs, and occasionally tears.

Enjoy the chapter! 

Chapter 2:

After a 30 minute drive, Adam and Jay arrived at Adams apartment complex to find the removal van ready and waiting. Hopping out of the car, the couple made their way over to the removal team. "Not a huge amount to go this time guys" Adam said to them. "It's mostly just the living room stuff. The bedroom is all packed up and most of that went to storage. Except my mattress, that's going to the house. It's orthopaedic." He smiled and fished the keys out of his pocket, then opened the door to his ground floor apartment, pushing open the door and holding it open so the team could get inside. He watched them all move into the property, already no longer thinking of it as 'home'. He took Jays hand in his, and stepped into the apartment for the last time.

They stepped into organised chaos. There were men all over his living room. One man was sealing boxes with packing tape as another was carefully taking Adams display cabinet to pieces, while yet another was making sure all his statues were wrapped securely. Adam surveyed the room, and then gently pulled Jay towards the bedroom, wanting to get out of the busy space. He opened the door to his old bedroom, nudging it open with his foot. There were squares of brighter white on the walls, where Adam had taken down his framed movie and band posters. Jay looked around. There were a few boxes left, but what he noticed first was the mattress leant up against the wall. He suddenly had a dirty little fantasy of taking Adam hard and fast against the wall. He chuckled a little to himself as he imagined it.

"What are you thinking of?" Adam asked.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Liar. You have your plotting face on."

Jay laughed. "Honest, it's nothing important."

Adam leant over and softly took Jays earlobe between his lips and sucked gently, knowing that it drove Jay wild.

"Adam, if you're not careful I'll..."

"You'll what? What are you gonna do Jay? Ravish me with 10 men in the next room?" He whispered.

"Fuck yes... I'm going to push you against that mattress and fuck you through the wall."

Adam groaned loudly and kicked the door shut. "Don't tease me Jay, you know what you do to me baby..."

"I know..." Jay smirked and gently pushed Adam across the room until his back was against the propped up mattress. He ran his hand up Adams thigh, picking up his denim clad leg, lifting it and wrapping it round his waist, grinding into Adams groin with his own, almost painfully crushing their clothed cocks together. "You want this?" Jay purred into the shell of Adams ear. "You want me to take you right here, make you scream so loud so that, not just the guys in the next room know what we're up to, but the whole damn neighbourhood too?" Every word was whispered, Jay's lips gently brushing Adams ear with each one spoken. "Well Adam, is that what you want?"

Adam was hard as a rock in his jeans, and it was all he could do just to breathe out a soft "Yes, oh yes... Please Jay..."

"As you wish..." Jay whispered, then leant in, burying his face in Adams neck, laving at the skin there. His hand stroked its way to Adams groin, palming his erection through the fabric of his jeans. Adam moaned softly, too softly for Jays liking. "Louder Adam, moan for me".

"But Jay, they'll HEAR me!" He exclaimed.

"I WANT them to hear you" Jay said as he worked open the fly of Adams jeans. "I want them all to know that you're mine." He slipped his hand inside and swiped his fingers up the length of Adams shaft. "You're already so hard for me baby boy..." He dropped Adams leg and placed a firm hand into Adams chest. "Lean back against the mattress for me" Adam did so, and Jay then swiftly pulled Adams jeans down to his ankles. Jay rocked on the balls of his feet for a second, hungrily eyeing his prize. He ran his hands all over Adams firm thighs, before dropping to his knees and taking Adams cock in his hand, stroking firmly. "You want me to suck you off don't you, want me to take you in my mouth" Adam groaned a little louder, nodding his head. Jay immediately set to his task, taking Adam into his mouth and bobbing his head. Adams hand found its way to Jay's hair tugging at it gently, as he moaned oh so softly. Jay stopped and pulled himself off Adams cock with a soft pop. "You're not loud enough baby. I need to hear you. You know I love those slutty noises you make."

Adam gasped as Jay went right back to sucking him off. Jay hummed around Adams cock, the vibrations tingling deliciously up Adams shaft, causing him to moan loudly. Jay smirked around his baby and hollowed his cheeks, sucking strongly and noisily, enjoying the taste of his boy. He was determined to make everyone in the apartment know EXACTLY what they were up to. Adam closed his eyes and leant his head against the mattress. His hands stroking Jay's hair, his moaning getting progressively louder. He was close. Too close. He needed Jay inside him desperately.

"Jay... Stop..." He managed to breathe out. Jay just carried on. "Please Jay, PLEASE, I need you inside me... Please...". At Adams breathy begging Jay stopped, then stood up and looked his lover in the eyes. "I could never refuse you anything, you know that right?" Jay said softly. "Turn around baby boy. Let me love on you." Adam shuffled around, faced the mattress and put his face on his crossed arms to brave himself. "Do it Jay. Make me see stars." He said.

Jay ran his hand down Adams back, feeling the muscles there tense and release under his strong hand, sliding it over the dimples at the bottom of Adams back that he loved so much, before cupping a cheek in his hand and squeezing. "Tease." Adam groaned out, and pushed his ass back into Jay's hand. "More." He breathed. Jay, never one to refuse his blonde, slipped two fingers down the crack of Adams ass, softly fingering his pucker before stopping. He raised his fingers to Adams mouth. "Suck" he commanded and Adam hungrily went to work, knowing full well what Jay intended to do with those nimble fingers.

When Jay was happy, he took his fingers from Adams mouth and immediately set to work stretching him out ready to take his dick. Sliding one finger home, he heard Adam moan and he knew Adam was desperately trying to keep quiet. He smirked to himself, if that's the game Adam wanted to play, then he'd play right along with him. If Adam was determined to keep quiet, then Jay was going to be just as determined to make him scream the place down. A second finger joined the first and Adam bit down a moan, only letting a tiny squeak escape when Jay started to thrust his fingers in and out, slow at first but with an increasingly tormenting pace. "Give it up baby boy, you'll scream for me eventually, I can guarantee it..."

"I CAN'T... They'll hear me..."

"That's my plan. Ready for me?"

"Always. Always ready for you baby... No-one else, just you... Only ever you..."

Jay needed no further encouragement. He swiftly removed his fingers then dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor, lined himself up with Adams stretched pucker, and slowly but powerfully, pushed himself home with a grunt. "This is where I love to be" he whispered into Adams ear "Buried balls deep in my boy, making him so full up. You're so tight around me. You squeeze me so good. I love it. I love YOU." Adam gasped, it wasn't the first time Jay had told him he loved him, but every time he said it, it sent a shiver down his spine. There was no doubt in Adams mind that this was where he was supposed to be, with Jay. He'd known it since forever. He believed his soul had known even before his heart and mind. Jay made him complete like no-one ever had before. And no-one else ever would. His soul had found its forever home, its mate, it's other half. Adam pushed back, wanting to feel Jay deeper.

Jay picked up the pace, wanting Adam to find his release quickly. Jay snapped his hips harder, faster, hitting Adams sweet spot again and again as Adam tried so desperately to keep his lips tight together, only allowing tiny moans to escape him. Jay knew he would have to try harder, which was fine, he liked a challenge. "Scream for me baby. Let me feel you come undone for me." Adam moaned louder this time, Jay's words and his hard dick pounding into him were driving his quickly towards completion. He tried, so very hard, to keep from screaming. It didn't work. With a particularly forceful thrust, Adam felt his world go white and he screamed out into his climax. "Jay! FUCK! Yes! That's it! JAY!" Adam slumped forward into the mattress, his body boneless, weightless, yet still Jay carried on. "Fuck Adam, you cum so beautifully... Mine, you're MINE!" He roared as his own orgasm shook his frame and he came hard into Adams body. He fell into Adams back and for a few moments, the pair stood there, on weakened legs, panting.

Eventually jay softened and slid out, watching as his cum slid out with him, leaving a pearly trail on Adams inner thighs. He couldn't resist, dragging a finger through the mess he'd made. He wiggled his cum coated fingers in front of Adams face. "Taste us" he said, and Adam took jays fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them clean. "Good boy" Jay said before slapping Adams ass. Adam squeaked and smiled. "Pull your pants back up. Work to do." Jay smirked


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I apologise profusely for taking forever to get this written. I also apologise that it's short but I've had some stuff going on at home, mostly job hunting, that's taken my focus away from my boys. But, it's an update, right? Hopefully I can get on with chapter 4 now this is up!

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story (and my previous tale 'Unexpected Encounters'), you make me feel so loved! *Kisses you all*

Must not forget to do my shout outs to my girls... To PrincessofPunk8 for being an amazing beta reader, fantastic uploader and great friend! Thanks for everything girl! To JoMoFan-Spot, your reviews warm my heart and feed my soul. More please! Rhiannamator, your podcast makes me smile and your stories are always awesome. Enjoy the gift!

As always, enjoy and review!

Well here we go then, let's see what the boys are up to eh?

Warnings. M/M slash (obviously), cursing, tiny bit of angsty-type diary entries.

Disclaimer. Edge & Christian are very obviously not mine, which upsets me greatly. Christian belongs to his wife and Edge belongs to a certain Glamazon. However, I'm pretty sure their souls belong to Vince. For like, eternity. Maybe if I write a very nice letter he'd transfer them to me?

Chapter 3

_Dear Diary. God that sounds lame. Oh well, too late now. There's a new kid at school today. He's got a ninja star. I know he has it cuz I saw him throwing it at one of the trees out the back of school. I really wanted to talk to him but I didn't know what to say. He looks really cool. He was wearing a Hulk Hogan shirt (I have the exact same shirt!) and his name is William but apparently he likes to be called Jason. I wonder if we might end up being friends?_

Adam smiled softly to himself as he turned the pages of his old diaries. He had kept them ever since he was a young teen, he wasn't as strict about it after he left high school, but he occasionally wrote things down in a spare ledger he kept in his safe at the bar.

It had been just over a week since the last of his stuff had been brought over from his old apartment, and everything had been unpacked, and with tender loving care, placed in Jays home. No, Adam thought to himself with a smile, it was their home now, his and Jays. Jay had even made an appointment to have Adam added to the lease. He looked back in the box and pulled out another book. He stroked the moleskin cover of the journal softly and sighed. This one he knew, contained some of the hardest diary entries he had ever written. He flicked through the pages slowly, his loopy scrawl covering page after page. Suddenly, he stopped at a familiar entry. An entry that had really hurt him to write.

_I could fucking KILL Punk. I trusted that straight edge bastard to keep my secret after he saw me the other night and he ratted me out to the whole school. THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS! Knows that I'm, that I'm fucking GAY! It's not like it bothers me that I'm gay, I mean, my mom knows, but, I wanted to keep it secret until after school was done with, y'know? Got to school this morning to find someone had painted 'faggot' on my locker. Nice. So fucking mature right? Well I guess that's school finished for me now, no way can I go back and have to look at everyone knowing that they know..._

Adam tossed the diary back into the box and slammed the lid with an angry bang as he stood up.

"You okay there Adam?" Came a soft voice from behind him. Adam turned and grinned at Jay, before he crossed the room and took him into a hug, burying his head in Jays shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just, reminiscing."

"Oh yeah?" Jay glanced over and saw the box on the coffee table, it was the last one to be unpacked, and he guessed it was important to Adam, as instead of letting it go in the moving van, Adam had insisted it go in the car with them. He'd taken it straight from the car into the house and put it in the bottom of the wardrobe Jay had cleared for him and shut the door. It was the first time Jay had seen it since moving day. "You sure you're okay baby boy?"

Adam sniffed. He unwrapped himself from Jays arms and looked him  
in the eye. Adams eyes were filled with unshed tears. He quickly looked away and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"I'll make some coffee" he said and made to move into the kitchen before Jay reached out and gently laid his hand on Adams arm. Adam spoke quietly. "I should put the coffee on, I guess I let time get away from me, I didn't even hear you come in..."

"What's the matter? Talk to me Adam, that's what I'm here for".

"It's nothing; I'm just being silly that's all. Old memories." Adam smiled a little, then went into the kitchen and busied himself making the coffee. He hated not having a fresh pot brewed before Jay came home from work. It was something he felt was important. He couldn't cook for toffee but he brewed a mean coffee. Jay took off his jacket and laid it across the back of a chair before following Adam into the kitchen, loosening his tie, slipping it over his head and tossing it onto the counter. He walked up behind Adam and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back gently.

"Coffee's on I see, so talk. What's got you all upset baby boy?"

Adam turned in Jays arms and laced his fingers behind Jay's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"What's in the box Adam?" Jay asked softly, not wanting to push his boy too hard. He figured that when Adam was ready, he'd open up.

"All my old diaries. I wrote everything down. Everything. For years. Pretty much all the way through school, up to a couple years ago. It was like, an escape. Refuge I guess?" Adam sighed, then looked deep in Jay's eyes and grinned. "It's not all unhappy though. You're in my diaries too you know..."

"I am?" Jay smiled.

"Oh yeah. Like, a lot."

"Can I see?" Adam blushed a little and gave a soft smile.

"Ah jeez, I dunno about that man..." Jay let his fingers gently tickle Adams ribs and watched him squirm. "Jay-Jay... That's cheating!" Adam squeaked out between laughs. "Okay! OKAY! I'll let you see!" Jay immediately stopped tickling, and pulled Adam in. The kiss started softly, a gentle meeting of lips and tongues, meshing together slowly, before Jay pressed himself closer, a hand travelling down Adams back, coming to rest just where Jay knew those adorable dimples were hiding under his clothes. Adam broke the kiss and stared at Jay.

"Your persuasion techniques are flawless." He smirked. Jay laughed and pecked Adam on the lips softly.

"When you're ready to show me what's in that box, just let me know. I'm not gonna push you baby boy. Ever."

"I know."

"Yeah, I know you do, I just wanted to tell you again. That's all." Jay cupped Adams face in his hands and smiled. "I love you baby boy."

"I know that too." Adam grinned. "I love you too."

"Well good!" Jay laughed. "Now listen, why don't we have a coffee, I'll bore you with details of my day, then, we can think about what we can order in tonight. I don't feel much like cooking and I've been craving junk food all day. What do you say? Pizza with everything but the little fishies?" Jay tucked a strand of Adams hair behind his ear.

"Sounds perfect". Adam said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes:

Again, thanks to everyone who's left reviews, favourited and followed. You're all awesome, and I appreciate each and every one of you. To my girls, I think everyone knows who you are now; I love you all to death!

Disclaimer: Edge & Christian are STILL not mine. This is unacceptable. For goodness sakes I've KISSED EDGE! HE SHOULD BE MINE! Oh well. I'm gonna have to write a strongly worded letter to Vince McMahon. Although after Raw this week maybe I should be writing to HHH instead...

**Note from the Beta Reader: This is the second chapter uploaded today. If you haven't checked Chapter 3 out yet, do it now!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Two hours after getting home, Jay and Adam were happily curled up on the couch watching a movie, a large pizza and side dishes demolished by the hungry pair. The box hadn't been mentioned since earlier on in the evening and it was starting to play on Jays mind. Obviously something in one of those books had got Adam all upset, and he didn't like it. He had never really seen Adam cry before, not properly anyways. Adam cried at sappy movies but that wasn't real crying. Not the way Jay thought anyway.

Adam was curled into Jay, enjoying the movie, but he knew there was a giant elephant in the room. He figured Jay was just letting him have an uneventful evening after earlier, but Adam was just waiting for his opportunity to talk. The two sat in comfortable silence, until the credits started to roll. Jay reached for the remote.

"No wait! There's a mini scene at the end of the credits!" Adam cried.

"What?"

"Leave it a minute, you have to watch it otherwise you can't say you've seen the whole movie."

"How could I forget how much of a Marvel geek you are?" Jay laughed, looking over into the corner, where Adam had spent hours constructing his glass display case, painstakingly putting his Marvel statuettes in [just] the right place. Jay remembered fondly the first time Adam had dragged him to a comic book store and told Jay to pick one out to add to the case. Jay knew _nothing_ about comic books, or the characters, but picked out one he liked. He was immediately shot down by Adam who said he couldn't have Wonder Woman because 'She's a DC character'. In the end, Jay settled on Thor, saying he thought he looked a little like Adam, but that Adam was hotter. That earned Jay huge bonus points and a scorching hot blow job when they got home from the store. It also led to tonight's movie night, with Adam picking 'Thor' for them to watch. Finally, the after the credits scene done with, Adam let Jay turn off the TV.

"I love that movie." Adam said. "Avengers next week?"

"Sure, sounds good." Jay reached for his beer and took a sip.

"So I guess, you wanna talk..." Adam said, glancing at the box containing his diaries, sighing softly. "We _should_ talk."

"Only if you want to baby boy. Like I said, I'm not gonna push you to talk, I know when you're ready, you'll let me know." Jay played with Adams hair gently, enjoying the feeling of the golden strands weaving through his fingers.

"I want to. I guess I've been leading up to it for a while. I figured that, since we took this huge step and moved in together, you should know everything about me. We promised no secrets right?"

"That we did baby boy, that we did." Jay nodded solemnly. "Start with a good memory though."

Adam smiled and extracted himself from Jays comforting arms, and reached for the box. Opening it slowly, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and rummaged around for a while, before pulling out an old school exercise book, and flicked through the pages. Finding what he wanted, he handed the book to Jay.

"Read this one. Start here..." He pointed to the start of an entry. "And finish..." He flicked through a few pages. "Here. It's a nice one. Promise. You read that, and I'll make coffee." Adam smiled as he stood up and headed for the kitchen, leaving Jay alone with his old diary.

_So today I finally talked to Jason. But he likes Jay better. William, Jason, Jay, how many names does one kid need?! He's in some of my classes and we had Biology together today and Mr 'I know everything about Science' Jones told us we all needed lab partners and instead of letting us pick our own he paired everyone up instead. Which could have been totally lame but he put me with Jay. He was wearing another Hogan shirt today. (I don't have that one he wore today). So the lesson was all about labelling parts of the heart. BOOOORING. I knew it all already. So did Jay, cuz he's totally smart. So we did it all super-fast and then kinda goofed off for the rest of the period. Which Mr Jones was cool with cuz, summer vacation starts tomorrow! NO MORE SCHOOL TIL SEPTEMBER! SWEEEEEEET!_

I'm so stoked cuz Jay's a massive WWF fan which is my favourite thing in the world EVER! We just talked and talked about all sorts of stuff, and he's really cool. Like, über cool. So he's coming over tomorrow night to hang out and watch wrestling on TV. I best book cuz mom is calling me for dinner. Laters!

Jay smiled, he didn't remember that day so well, but he DID remember going to Adams house the night after. He heard Adam pottering about in the kitchen, the coffee percolator making its pleasing sound, and Adam, singing along to the Foo Fighters on the radio. Badly. Jay smiled to himself and started the next entry that Adam had told him to read.

_Hey, so I'm having to write this in the bathroom, which is FREEZING by the way, because Jay is still here! He came over after lunch and he brought his ninja star so we threw that around for a bit in the back yard before we headed to my room to read comics. We did that for a bit but Jays not as into comics as I am. Then he showed me that he'd brought over a load of wrestling action figures, so I got mine out and we made a ring out of Popsicle sticks, string and glue and stuff and did our favourite matches until Mom said it was time for dinner. After dinner we watched the wrestling (Hogan won his match!) and when that was done we had our own wrestling matches in the living room, we did best three out of five but when we won two matches each we gave up as neither of us wanted to lose. I kinda wanted to carry on cuz it was kinda cool wrestling with Jay. Before we knew it, it was like really late and dark outside so my mom called Jays mom and now he's SLEEPING OVER! My mom got out the porta-bed and made it up. That bed is SO uncomfortable though, so I gave Jay my bed and I dragged everything off the porta-bed and just crashed on the floor. Which is nowhere near as uncomfortable as that damn bed. I waited until Jay was totally asleep before I came in here to write this. He's kinda cute when he's asleep. He has really long eyelashes. I looked at myself in the mirror and kinda squinted to see what my eyelashes look like and Jays are definitely longer than mine. This has been one of my best days ever._

Adam came back into the living room just as Jay closed the book, laying it gently on the coffee table. The entries were a little bitter sweet to Jay. He remembered having such a great time that day, and although they had hung out a little over the next few weeks of summer vacation, it had all changed when they got back to school. Jay joined the wrestling team and Adam found a new set of friends who took up all his time. They hadn't spoken again until they met again all these years later.

"Did you read it?" Adam asked, handing Jay a steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"I did. We had a great time that day. What happened Adam? Why did we stop hanging out?" Jay sipped at his coffee as Adam sat down next to him on the couch, tucking one leg under him as he cradled his own coffee in both hands, staring into the rising steam from his favourite coffee mug.

"That... That was all me. My fault." Adam said as he took a mouthful of coffee from his Thor decorated mug. "I knew. Even back then. That I felt something for you that wasn't just...friendship. I got, scared I guess." Adam picked invisible lint off his jeans and took another sip of coffee. Jay remained silent, letting Adam get out what he needed to say. He placed a reassuring hand on Adams thigh, and Adam continued.

"You remember the kids I hung out with? Well they heard a rumour that Charlie, Charlie Dawson, you remember him?" Jay nodded and Adam carried on. "The rumour was that Charlie was...was gay. They picked on him mercilessly. Like, totally mean, evil stuff. They tagged his locker and stole his lunch money, and _that_ was just the _little_ things. It got worse. It was mostly Punk. He was the ring leader." Adam took another mouthful of his rapidly cooling coffee and set in on the coaster on the coffee table. "Charlie wasn't actually gay, and I know cuz I asked him. He was just a nerdy kid y'know. I tried to give him the heads up if I knew Punk was planning something bad. I didn't want anything to do with helping him beat kids up. I was just..." Adam broke down and started to sob. He put his head in his hands and just let go. Years of pent up sadness burst from him like a damn opening. Jay pulled Adam onto his lap and into his arms and let Adam cry against his chest.

"I was so fucking _scared_ Jay! I was such a coward and so fucking frightened that if Punk knew, if he found out I was actually the one that was gay he'd beat up on me instead!"

"Shhh, it's okay baby boy, it's all over, it's all behind you. It's done now. Punk was a nasty piece of shit, you did everything you could to help Charlie. Even back then you had a big heart. You still do. I love you so much Adam."

"I love you too Jay. I wanted to talk to you so much at school. I came to all your wrestling meets, I hid. Way up high in the bleachers. I don't think I missed even one home meet. I even managed to get to a few out of state meets when I finally got my license." Adam sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Like I said, I kept your picture in my locker. Well hidden. The other one I put in here..." Adam slipped off Jays lap and retrieved another book from the box, this one a black hardback notebook, and flicked through the pages. He opened the page and showed Jay. There, tucked in between the pages of the book, inside a plastic wallet of the type used in ring binders, was the article from the paper. Adam grinned as he handed it to Jay. "Told you I bought two copies."

Jay grinned, pulled Adam back onto his lap and kissed him deeply, the carefully wrapped newspaper article falling to the floor as Jay tugged Adam's shirt over his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Yeah I know, I know, my updates are like London busses. Wait forever for one then three come along at once. The last two chapters just seemed to write themselves, so yeah. Reading your reviews, I'm so pleased you all like this story and you like how I write Adam and Jay. They are definitely my OTP, and I love them both! Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me it really does, this chapter however, goes out to my best reviewer, JoMoFan-Spot. Her reviews are so precious to me, as is her friendship. Thank you girl, love you!**

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything. I don't own WWE, Edge or Christian. I am still upset about this. I mean c'mon, I think it's about time, I'm not asking too much am I?

Warnings: OK folks, are you ready for this? This chapter has got EVERYTHING. So, we have hand jobs, blow jobs, rimming, fingering, anal, felching... Barely any plot or story progression, just smut. This chapter is pretty much just pure porn. It's very obviously not safe for work. Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Jay pulled Adams shirt off and tossed it onto the floor, only breaking the kiss long enough to get it over Adams head.

The kissing had started slow and gentle, Jays way of comforting his boy, but rapidly became heated and lustful as Adam ground himself down into Jays lap, making it obvious as to exactly what _kind_ of comforting he needed. Jay broke the kiss, looking at Adam and seeing his eyes darkened with lust and want.

"Here? On the couch Adam?"

"Yeah... We can start here... End up somewhere else..." Adam was horny. Not exactly news, Adam seemed to be in a permanent state of semi arousal when he was around Jay.

"Alright... Stand up, take your clothes off." Jay said with a smirk. If this is what Adam needed, he'd give it to him willingly. Adam slipped off of Jays lap and slowly dropped his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them. Adam was already hard and as Jay was disrobing Adam moved his hand up and down his own shaft a few times before Jay slapped it away.

"Uh-uh, my job" he said, before he sat back on the couch and spread his legs, his hand reaching down to stroke himself. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything Jay, what do you want?"

"Guess" He said, stroking a little firmer. Adam smirked and knelt between Jays spread legs, his hands running up his strong thighs, teasing and kneading the firm muscles, before leaning in and starting to kiss, lick and nip at Jay's inner thighs. Jay laced the fingers of his free hand in Adams hair, tugging lightly, sending pleasant tingles across Adams scalp. Adams hands roamed over the expanse of skin above Jay's groin, steadfastly avoiding touching Jay's dick, before slipping a hand around his heavy balls, cupping, squeezing and rolling them in his palm. Jay groaned as his head fell against the back of the couch.

"Watch me" Adam purred. "I like it when you watch me..." Jays head snapped forward, his eyes wide, as Adam leant in and slowly lapped at the head of Jay's dick, his tongue teasing at Jays opening, licking away a bead of pre-cum gathered there.

"You taste good Jay" Adam murmured, and took Jay into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the long vein on the underside as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked strongly, humming and moaning against Jays shaft. Jays hand tightened in Adams hair, and with gentle pressure set the pace, his hips rising and falling slowly, matching Adams movements perfectly. The pair worked in tandem for a short while, until Jay felt the heat pooling in his stomach, knowing he was close. He didn't want to lose it right now, so gently pulled Adam away.

"I'm too close baby, c'mere, switch." Jay said, and he stood up, took Adams hands and pulled him to his feet. He took Adam into his arms and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Adams mouth. Breaking the kiss, he turned Adam around and pushed him back onto the sofa, occupying the space that was previously his. Jay knelt at Adams feet, and lifted a leg, kissing his way from the inside of the ankle all the way up to Adams thigh, before moving over and kissing his way back down the other leg, keeping his hands running over Adams soft skin the whole time. Adam was putty in Jay's hands, writhing and moaning, stroking his dick slowly, not enough to bring on an orgasm, but enough to keep him hard for Jay. Jay ran his hands back up Adams legs and closed his hand around Adams, stroking him more firmly, adding a twist of his wrist as he swiped his palm over the head. They carried on until Adam was a panting sweaty mess, and Jay moved his hand, then took Adam by the hips and pulled him forward on the couch, giving Jay more room to work. He spread Adam wide and dipped his head, his tongue darting out to play with Adams tight pucker. Adam squealed and then moaned in delight, as Jay set to work rimming his boy into heaven, dipping his tongue inside, stretching him a little, but not enough. Jay gently inserted a finger along with his tongue, Adam squirming above him, his eyes scrunched closed, incoherent words and noises escaping his mouth as Jay drove him wild. When Jay though Adam was ready, he spoke.

"Switch again" he whispered, and the pair stood for a beat as Jay seated himself back on the couch, pulling Adam down onto him. Adam straddled Jay with a smile, and lined himself up over Jay's dick, before Jay gently took hold of Adams hips, and breached Adams entrance. Adam groaned loudly as the tight rings of muscle inside him opened up and granted Jay access. When Adam was fully seated in Jays lap, he paused for a moment, before leaning forward and gently touching their foreheads together, his hands cupping Jays face. He kissed Jay gently as he started to move his hips, letting Jay know he was ready.

The pace was slow and loving, with each rise and fall of Adams body, Jay gently thrust his hips upwards, his large hands cupping Adams butt cheeks, spreading him wide. Adam's hands rested on the back of the couch, bracing himself, and he picked up speed, bringing himself down on Jay's dick faster and harder, rolling his hips with each downward pass. There were no words, just breathless moans and panting, the rhythmic slap of flesh against flesh, the smell of sex in the air. Adam cried out as the tip of Jays dick butted against his prostate and he began to move faster, eager to bring on not only his own release, but Jay's too.

"Touch me..." He whispered.

"I... I am touching you baby boy" Jay replied, his hands gently stroking Adams thighs. "I'm touching you here..." He moved his hands, up to Adams waist. "And here..." His chest. "Here", his face. "But you want me to touch you..." He moved a hand to Adams dick and started stroking. "You want me to touch you here, don't you?"

"Y... Yes. God yes. Like that, just like that Jay..."

Jay stroked Adam in time with their combined thrust and withdrawals, pushing Adam closer to his orgasm, feeling himself getting ever closer to his own. Every thrust was hitting Adams sweet spot dead on, he moaned and cried out loudly with each thrust, until his body could take it no longer, and suddenly he threw his head back and came hard in Jays hand as he screamed out his name.

"Fuck, yes Adam, you're so fucking beautiful when you come". Jay moaned, Adams constricting muscles tightening around him, and Jay came, filling Adam with cum. Adam leant forward and leaned his body against Jay, as Jay wrapped his arms around his boy.

Jay and Adam rode out the waves of delicious aftershocks running through their bodies as the held on tight to each other, and then gently, Jay picked Adam up and carried him upstairs. Jay kicked open the door to the bedroom and crossed the room, laying Adam gently on the bed. Adam felt weightless, and as Jay joined him on the bed he ran his hand over Jays face, smiling sleepily.

"I'm not done with you yet baby boy..." Jay whispered, and kissed his way down Adams body. He spread Adams legs once more and pushed at his ankles until Adam realised what Jay wanted, and drew his knees up. Jay slipped a finger inside Adam once more and immediately set about finding Adams prostate again. He found it with his third thrust, watching as Adam began to shake and moan so quickly. He loved having the power to pleasure his blonde this way, to make him overcome with bliss. Jay gently inserted a second finger and scissored Adam open, before he slowly began to rim him once more. He tasted the delicious mix of sweat, Adam and himself there as he removed his fingers and started to tongue Adam deeply, then sucking out his own essence from Adams body. Adam didn't think it was possible to orgasm again so soon, but he did. He came all over his stomach as Jay had his tongue deep inside him. Jay had a mouthful of his own cum when he was done, and he slowly drew himself up Adams writhing body and hooking a finger under Adams chin, pressed their mouths together, sharing a sloppy, messy, cum filled kiss.

Adam looked at Jay with love filled eyes as they recovered, panting and holding each other.

"Thank you Jay, that was just what I needed. And more."

"Anytime baby boy. Anytime."

Jay reached for the sheets at the bottom of the bed and lazily pulled them up and over them, Adam settled himself into Jay's arms and the pair fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes.**

**Just a short little bridging chapter this one, I apologise for taking so long to update this, but real life has been getting in the way of writing.**

**To everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story, I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Thank you so much for encouraging me to keep going, especially when I didn't think I could.**

Chapter 6:

**_6 months later...  
_**  
Adam was in Jay's arms being very thoroughly kissed.

When the two finally came up for air Jay reached for the paper, grinning. His smile matched the one he wore in the photograph, the picture of himself and Adam taking up nearly half of the page. A month or so earlier, Jay had surprised his blonde with a night out at their favourite Italian restaurant, but it had taken a hell of a lot of planning on Jays part. He had managed to hire out the whole restaurant, and when the couple had arrived Adam was shocked at the beautiful gesture.

"Even when we're out in crowds, I can only ever see you." Jay had told him. "So I thought I'd make sure it was only you and I here."

Jay had dropped to one knee besides Adams chair and pulled a ring box from his pocket. He felt he had chosen the perfect ring, the wide white gold band the perfect setting for the diamonds it carried.

"Adam Joseph Copeland." Jay took a deep breath and steadied himself as Adam gasped and teared up. "Will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

Adam had burst into tears and thrown himself at Jay as he managed to sob out a 'yes'. Jay slipped the ring onto Adams finger and given him a kiss probably not suited for public viewing. Adam managed to compose himself enough to be able to finish his meal, the newly engaged pair staring at each other, Adam occasionally lifting his hand to gaze at his new engagement ring, smiling shyly across the table at the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. It was the perfect evening, and when they returned home they celebrated long into the night making tender and passionate love to each other.

The past month had been a whirlwind of planning and organising, culminating in the engagement announcement in the local paper. They had entered a competition to win their wedding and today was the day their details appeared. They had to tell a romantic story about their relationship for the accompanying article, so they explained how they had re-met each other, but also let the journalist know how they had known each other as children and had re-connected later on in life. The journalist and photographer had loved Adam and Jay's story and had promised to vote for them, which the boys thought was incredibly sweet. So now they were admiring the finished article with its gorgeous photograph, Adam in his favourite seat, Jays lap.

"Can you actually believe this Jay? It's us! In the paper!" Adam was definitely the more excitable of the pair, but his excitement was infectious, spreading it to not only Jay, but to Jays parents and his own mother. Adam and Jay had decided to have a reasonably short engagement, and had it not been for Judy Copeland telling the boys about the 'win a wedding' competition they had all but settled on eloping to Las Vegas and marrying in the 'Little White Wedding Chapel'. The way they saw it, they had waited nearly their entire adult lives for fate to bring them back together again, so why should they wait any longer? Luckily, their families had managed to talk them OUT of eloping and IN to entering the contest.

The contest was due to run for one month, the winners being decided by a public vote. Adam and Jay had decided that should they be unsuccessful, they would get married in a simple ceremony with just their families and closest friends in attendance. Jay had asked his best friend Chris to be his best man, Adam asking his friend and co-worker Randy to be his. Judy was relishing her role as 'Mother of the Bride' and was enjoying every minute of the planning.

The phone had been ringing off the hook all day with friends and well-wishers congratulating the couple on their engagement, and in the end they had so many phone calls it was easier just to allow the machine to pick up. As Adam and Jay headed out of the house for a meal with friends they didn't notice the numbers on the machine going steadily up and up as an unknown caller hung up every time the machine kicked in...

Meanwhile, on the other side of town in a cheap motel room, someone had their finger on the redial button, and heard the phone connect, ring and then Adams recorded voice on the line.

"Hey! This is Adam Copeland!"

"And Jay Reso!" Jay interrupted.

"Yes, and Jay Reso" Adam repeated. "Either we're not home..."

"Or we're screening our calls"

"Shut UP JAY!" Adam composed himself before he carried on speaking. "Either way, we can't answer the phone right now, so be kind, leave us a message and a contact number at the sound of the beep and we'll call you back! BYE!"

The recording finished and a long beeping tone was heard before the caller hung up.

"Typical." He spat. "That's just fucking PERFECT". He picked up his copy of the mornings paper and scrunched it into a ball before tossing it into the corner of the messy motel room. He threw himself onto the unmade bed sighing heavily. He closed his eyes muttering to himself for a moment before angrily getting up and crossing the room, picking up the crumpled newspaper from the corner and attempting to flatten the page out with his tattooed hand. The page he was trying to salvage slowly became less wrinkled and he gently stroked a finger over one of the smiling faces in the black and white image.

He retrieved his phone and pressed redial once more, listening to it connect.

"Hey! This is Adam Copeland!"

"And Jay Reso!..."

He hung up angrily, stuffing his cell into the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed the key card and his car keys, took one last look at the photo in the paper and left the room, slamming the door behind him...


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes:**

**So, some speculation as to who the man with the tattooed hand is... I'm not revealing anything yet, as I do so love a good mystery, don't you? ;)**

**As always, much love to all of you for reading and enjoying, you guys are all awesome for coming back and continuing to read this little story of mine.**

**So here goes with the chapter. It's a little longer than last chapter because I just couldn't find a suitable break and then the final lines just jumped into my head and even I went Ooooohhhh...**

**Chapter 7:**

Adam and Jay were in the car driving to the restaurant, the one where Jay had proposed, to meet up with family and friends for their engagement celebration. Adam was bouncing along to Metallica in the passenger seat.

"Baby boy?" Jay spoke just loud enough for Adam to hear him over the CD player.

"Yeah Jay?"

"Remind again who's coming tonight? Apart from your mom & my parents I mean." This would be only the second or third time the parents had all met.

"Um, well Chris is coming of course, he's bringing Mike, and Randy's coming along with Cody." Adam said, chewing away at a hangnail on the middle finger of his left hand.

"You know, if you keep chewing at your fingers you're not gonna have any room left for dinner." Jay admonished gently, taking Adams hand and holding it against his leg.

"Well, that's one way to stop me I guess." Adam winked and squeezed Jay's thigh.

"Careful baby, I need to concentrate on the road, and you trying to get me all hot and worked up means I CANT concentrate."

Adam gave Jay's thigh a reassuring pat. "I'm not trying to get you worked up though." he smirked.

"You are always ALWAYS trying to get me worked up Adam, you're insatiable." Jay replied.

"I'm only insatiable for you though, and it'll only ever be you." Adam held up his left hand and his engagement band glinted in the low light inside the car.

What Adam and Jay didn't know was that they were being followed at a discreet distance by another vehicle, containing someone who was most definitely unhappy at the news of the couples impending nuptials. He drummed his fingers angrily against the steering wheel, his eyes locked on the road AND the car containing the couple. He didn't actually know why he was following them but he knew he had to catch up with them somehow. Something had to be done, ANYTHING he thought, just to stop the wedding. It hadn't been until he'd seen those sickeningly happy smiles staring at him from the newspaper that he realised what he'd been missing. Once upon a time he had had Adam in his life, and now he was hell bent and determined to engineer his way into Adams life again, no matter what it took. He had staked out their home for a couple of days, and now the couple were on the move. Curious, he decided to follow them and see where they were going. He watched them pull into the parking lot of an expensive restaurant, and he recognised the name of the place from the article. He pulled in a couple of minutes behind them and parked his car on the opposite of the lot, where he couldn't be easily seen, but where he could still keep an eye on proceedings without arousing suspicion.

Adam hopped out of the car and immediately spotted his mother, running over to hug her tightly.

"MA! I'm so glad you made it!" Adam beamed at her, and Judy beamed right back.

"Of course I made it; I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She was just disentangling herself from her sons arms as Jay walked over, pulling her into a hug of his own.

"Hi Judy, lovely to see you again" Jay smiled.

"And you Jason, as always. Looking after my boy for me?" She chuckled softly.

"Of course I am Mrs Copeland, the very best care." Jay replied, still smiling, before giving Adam a gentle kiss. The threesome heard a car horn and they turned to see Jay's friend Chris Jericho pulling into his parking space. Chris was the front man of a successful heavy metal five piece band. After spending years trying to get his band off the ground, his last two albums had caught fire and both he and the band were now wildly popular. He had been in Europe with his boys and his partner Mike at the time Jay had proposed, and had been about to hit the stage when Jay called to let him know he was going to make an honest man of Adam. Chris was full of love and congratulations for his best friend and had immediately demanded to be Jay's best man. Chris was also going to insist he pay for tonight's dinner, and he also had plans to pay for the honeymoon, a secret only he and Mike knew.

The two couples and Judy exchanged greetings and pleasantries as they made their way inside, and headed towards the bar. Chris managed to get there first and after a quiet word with the bar tender was presented with a giant bottle of champagne.

"I had no idea that they sold bottles that big in here!" Adam exclaimed.

"They don't." Chris replied with one of his trademark mega-watt smiles.

"Then, how..." Jay was confused.

"I special ordered it, just for tonight." Chris said. "Tonight is a celebration, and every celebration deserves champagne." Chris explained, as the bar tender handed out flutes of the sparking liquid. Just as they were about to raise their glasses for a toast, jays parents Carol and Randy Reso made their way over to them, Randy clapping his hand on his sons shoulder. Although they hadn't always had the best of relationships as Jay was growing up, Randy had mellowed over the years and was genuinely happy that his son had settled down and he already considered Adam his son too.

It wasn't too long after that, that Adams friend Randy Orton arrived, bringing with him his long-time boyfriend Cody. With everyone now in attendance they were led to a private dining room, beautifully lit by what seemed to be hundreds of candles. The huge bottle of champagne was wheeled in behind them on a trolley and soon everyone had a glass in hand. Chris stood and held his glass aloft.

"A toast" he said, "To Adam and Jay. For finding your true love, and for allowing your hearts to call the shots! I'm looking forward to making a much longer speech at your wedding! Ladies and gentlemen, please charge your glasses and raise a toast to Adam and Jay!"

Everyone around the table lifted their glasses and chorused "To Adam and Jay!" The happy couple raised their glasses to their friends and family and sipped their champagne. Judy downed her glass and put the empty glass down quickly, giggling as Adam jokingly admonished her by wagging his finger at her playfully.

The next couple of hours passed quickly with good food, happy conversation and a lot of laughter. Chris told stories of his life on the road with his band and Jay had a surprise for him.

"So Chris" Jay said, "My boss wants to make you an offer."

"An offer for what?" Chris asked, a little confused.

"For your autobiography of course!" Jay explained, laughing.

"You're FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Chris exclaimed.

"Language Christopher!" Mike admonished, with a gentle and loving smile on his face. Everyone at the table laughed as Chris made his apologies to them all, saving his most sincere sorry for Judy and Carol.

"Well?" Jay asked. "You wanna be a best-selling author as well as a rock god?"

"Hell yes!" Shouted Chris, who then immediately called for everyone's glasses to be refilled.

With the meal finally finished everyone made their way to the parking lot, Adam noticing that his mom wasn't as steady on her feet as she could have been. He leaned over and whispered in Jay's ear.

"I think it's best if I drive Ma back to her hotel. She's had a couple too many glasses of the good stuff for her to drive I believe." Jay nodded in agreement. Both himself and Adam had only had a couple of small glasses each, neither of them being big drinkers. Chris was rolling drunk, and Mike was demanding the keys to their car. With promises to meet up with everyone again soon the rest of the group departed into the night.

Adam had convinced Judy to part with her car keys and had seated himself behind the wheel. Jay leaned through the open driver's window and gave Adam a kiss.

"I love you baby boy, drive safe okay?"

"Don't I always?" Adam laughed. "I'll see you at home soon, I love you too." Adam started the car and slowly pulled out of the lot. Jay headed to his own car, not noticing Adam & Judy being followed.

In the other car, a very patient man had been waiting for nearly two hours for something, anything to happen. He was finally rewarded when everyone headed to their cars and began to leave. He noticed Adam and Jay head for separate cars. This was his opportunity! Opportunity for what he wasn't quite sure yet, but it didn't stop him following Adam. Finally, approaching an intersection he knew was notorious for accidents, he took his chance. With some careful driving and a few lucky guesses as to where the car was headed he managed to get into the correct position. He saw the car approaching and gunned his engine. It was almost TOO easy.

Adam didn't see the car barrelling towards him until it was too late. There was a sickening noise as the two vehicles smashed together, the metal buckling around them, as glass rained down on Adam and Judy like deadly confetti...


End file.
